When using electronics components which are made of, for example, ceramic materials, and mounting such components on Printed Circuit Boards, PCBs, differences in thermal expansion factor between the PCB and the component can cause damage to the component, and may in some cases cause the component to break. Also, vibrations due to, for example, shock, may cause damage to the component if the PCB is not able to absorb the shock or vibrations properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,759 discloses a device by means of which thermal and mechanical stress may be absorbed by a ceramic capacitor. However, it appears that this device is only capable of absorbing stress in one direction, or from one side of the device.